<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's play (master and servant) by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658923">let's play (master and servant)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Role Reversal, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Edelgard, Throne Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone raised a ruler and not a performer, Edelgard plays her role quite well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's play (master and servant)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> Dorothea is Emperor for a day, Edelgard serves her as Dorothea deserves. Dorothea wasnt expecting Edie to get so into her royal subject role but damn she is not complaining.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do I look?" Edelgard's cheeks are flushed as she steps into the throne room, holding up the skirt of Dorothea's everyday gown from during the war. She fills it out perfectly everywhere except vertically, but that barely matters to Dorothea. She won't be standing upright for long, anyway.</p>
<p>"If you walked onstage in my dress, you would be the star of any opera," she says. "Even playing a servant for a day, you still look every inch the Emperor you are." Edelgard's cheeks flush even deeper as she clutches the fabric, hiding her face in her unbound white hair.</p>
<p>"Well, you were <i>made</i> to wear my gown," she murmurs. It's a bit snug on Dorothea's curvier figure, and of course it's shorter. Seated on the throne, legs crossed, her sheer thigh-high stockings on full display. She catches Edelgard looking beneath the skirt, focusing on her legs, and winks.</p>
<p>"Your Emperor is pleased with her servant's flattery," she murmurs, getting into character. Edelgard blinks.</p>
<p>"Oh...we're starting right away? Not that I mind, of course, we did agree to this for a full day," she stammers. Already she plays the part of the flustered but humble servant well, and Dorothea beckons her close. Edelgard gives a slow, careful curtsy, hands still clutching the fabric of the borrowed dress. "Your Majesty."</p>
<p>"Good girl," Dorothea says as Edelgard approaches the throne. She walks slowly, head bowed like a shy maiden; Dorothea has always suspected this was the girl lurking beneath Edelgard's steely composure during their Academy days and the war, and it's more adorable than she imagined. "Lift your head, dear, and let me see your lovely face." Edelgard obeys, the flush of her cheeks having softened to a lovely pink.</p>
<p>"I am honored to serve you, Your Majesty." Dorothea draws her in for a kiss, which Edelgard lets her take full control of. Her lips open only when Dorothea's tongue brushes them, she kisses back when gently prompted by a nibble to her lower lip. When they break the contact, Dorothea arches her chest forward.</p>
<p>"Touch me," she commands, letting out a soft moan as Edelgard's hands cup her breasts, caressing them through the fabric. Caresses give way to squeezes, fingertips pinching her nipples. "Mmm...yes, very good. Now..." She unbuttons the top of the dress, pushing the fabric down. "You may kiss them."</p>
<p>"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty." Edelgard lowers her head, kissing down the slope of one breast, tongue circling her nipple, lips gently drawing it in and suckling slowly. Dorothea shivers, little pinpricks of heat coursing through her as the heat thickens between her legs.</p>
<p>"<i>Ah...</i>" She strokes Edelgard's hair encouragingly. "My servant is good at this. Yes, just like that...! Good girl, very good girl...!" Edelgard's tongue flicks back and forth across her nipple, followed by the gentle press of teeth, a slight tug; by now the heat is growing into a flame and Dorothea's panties are dampening with her juices. "Edelgard, dear...!" She's getting close, too close, and she doesn't want to come like this. "Stop."</p>
<p>Edelgard draws back slowly, raising her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, Your Majesty?"</p>
<p>"You did very well," Dorothea says, "that felt wonderful. "But there is somewhere else I would like your attention." She uncrosses her legs and pushes her skirt up. "Remove them." She lifts her hips and Edelgard raises her hands to tug the crimson lace panties out of the way. There's a momentary rush of air against her sensitive lips, and Dorothea shudders. "See how wet you've made me?"</p>
<p>"I do, Your Majesty," Edelgard murmurs. "You smell very good."</p>
<p>"Because you're so lovely. And because you've done such a wonderful job so far." She caresses Edelgard's flushed cheek, parting her thighs and tilting her hips up. "I think you know what to do."</p>
<p>"Yes, my lady." Edelgard kneels before the throne and leans forward until her lips brush Dorothea's folds. The soft, reverent kiss reverberates through her body, Dorothea gasping and exhaling in a soft moan. Her fingers gently thread through the white locks as her lover kisses her again, followed by the gentle caress of her tongue.</p>
<p>"Good girl," she whispers, her toes curling. "Such a good girl, that feels wonderful. A little more-" Edelgard's tongue presses against her, flicking between her outer lips, against the inner ones. "Yes, just like that. So good..." Every word brings another, deeper caress of the other's tongue, a soft kiss, slender fingers carefully spreading her open. She's <i>dripping</i> by now, Edelgard eagerly lapping up every drop of her. "Ah-!"</p>
<p>"I'm happy I can please you so, my lady," Edelgard whispers against her core.</p>
<p>Dorothea has been in the world of opera long enough to know when someone is simply acting and when their words and actions come from the heart. But right now, she can't tell if Edelgard is simply just a very good actor or if she truly believes herself a servant.</p>
<p><i>Does it matter, though? It's hardly like I can complain,</i> she thinks as her lover's tongue teases her entrance.</p>
<p>"Very nice," she gasps. "Kiss me, servant, as deeply as you can."</p>
<p>"Yes, my lady." Edelgard's tongue slides into her, and Dorothea throws her head back with a soft cry, her body tensing and her toes curling. She's close now, so close, her fingers tangling in white strands as she rocks back and forth against her lover's mouth.</p>
<p>"<i>Ah,</i> Edie..." She shudders. "It's so good...you're amazing, I'm going to-" And then Edelgard's tongue slides slowly out of her, flicking her inner lips, sliding up towards her clit. "Yes, right there...kiss it, please..." Slick lips press softly against that sensitive spot, followed by a gentle suckle, and Dorothea throws her head back once more as she sings her climax to the heavens.</p>
<p>Edelgard keeps her tongue moving until Dorothea has to push her head away, it's too much and she needs a moment to recover. Her servant-for-the-day looks up at her with shiny lips and hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>"Was I satisfactory, my lady?" Dorothea pants softly, her vision clearing as she guides herself back down.</p>
<p>"Yes," she whispers, "very much so." She offers her hand, pulling Edelgard up. "And such a good girl deserves a reward. Take off your panties, dear." Edelgard offers a tiny smirk as she lifts her skirt, revealing nothing underneath. Dorothea gasps, pretending to be shocked. "Well. My servant has a bit of a <i>naughty</i> streak."</p>
<p>"Does such naughtiness deserve to be punished?" Edelgard asks softly. Dorothea pretends to consider.</p>
<p>"Perhaps...and perhaps not." She pats her lap, and Edelgard sits down, straddling her now-closed legs. Dorothea pulls her down for a fierce kiss, one hand cupping her breast and squeezing firmly, the other resting on her well-rounded hip. Edelgard has done her best to maintain the muscle she gained throughout the war, but she's softened a bit since then, and it's incredibly alluring.</p>
<p>Her hand slips under the skirt of the borrowed dress, Edie's already dripping wet and her folds part easily under the teasing touch of fingertips. Dorothea strokes her as slowly and lightly as she can, her thumb carefully grazing her nipple. Edelgard breaks the kiss with a gasp, gripping her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>"Please what?" Dorothea stops her fingers, letting them barely rest against her slit, and Edie whimpers.</p>
<p>"F...fuck me. Please, put your fingers inside me, Your Majesty..." Dorothea slides a finger between her folds, teasing her entrance. "<i>Ah!</i> Your Majesty-!"</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful when you beg like this. It makes me want to go even slower..." She lowers the top of Edie's dress, lips just inches away from her breast. "But the noises you make when you come are even prettier. Such a tough choice..." Edelgard stiffens, obviously trying her best not to push forward against Dorothea's hands and mouth.</p>
<p>"<i>Please.</i> Fuck me, I want to come, I want to be noisy for you, my lady." Dorothea smiles.</p>
<p>"Very well." And she slams her fingers into her lover, pressing her lips to her breast as she does indeed fuck her, relishing in every shriek and moan that escapes Edie's lips. It's always exciting to see the normally composed Emperor come undone beneath her, and coupled with her throwing herself so fully into the role of obedient servant is even <i>more</i> beautiful. Edelgard's core clamps around her fingers, her juices trickling onto Dorothea's hand. Dorothea shifts her hand until her thumb is just barely grazing her lover's clit.</p>
<p>"Come for me." She rubs quick circles around the nub, and Edelgard shudders in her grasp, letting out a shaky scream as she climaxes. She looks radiant, even more than she usually does at this moment, and Dorothea keeps her gaze focused on that face as she keeps her fingers moving.</p>
<p>She gradually slows down, carefully sliding her fingers out as Edelgard begins to return. As her lover's eyes open, Dorothea brings her hand to her mouth and slowly licks the wetness from her fingers; the blush that stains Edie's cheeks is even sweeter than her taste.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Your Majesty," Edelgard whispers. Dorothea carefully readjusts the top of her borrowed gown, leaning down to lightly kiss her lips.</p>
<p>"You've been a very good servant," she murmurs. "But the day is still young."</p>
<p>"It is, yes." Edelgard smiles. "I look forward to further serving you, my lady." Dorothea shivers in pleasure and anticipation.</p>
<p>"Good. But perhaps we should take this to the bedroom? It wouldn't do for us to stain the throne." She slips her hand back under her lover's skirt, teasing her still-slick folds, and Edie blushes.</p>
<p>"Of course, my lady."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>